


Чистое золото

by Vanda_Kirkova



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Spoiler-ish
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanda_Kirkova/pseuds/Vanda_Kirkova
Summary: Ненависть - это теплое чувство
Kudos: 20





	Чистое золото

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Bonniemary! За бетинг и за то, что got stranded with me!

Она пообещала ему вечность…  
Вечность и вакуум. Одиночество и холод.  
Заперла. Закрыла.  
Но не забыла.  
Первый год он спал. Наверное, даже и не чувствовал ее визитов. Спал: не здесь, не там и не на Той Стороне.   
Она слышала, как легкий бриз позвякивает в куполе зонта, складываясь в мелодии ветра. И шевелит его волосы.  
– А не так и силен ты был, – шепнула она рассвету и исчезла.

Весь второй год он пел.  
На странных мертвых языках. И на понятном – когда приходила она.  
Фрэджайл так ненавидела его, что не могла перестать возвращаться.   
Он строил замки из песка и делал вид, что не замечает ее.  
Замки текли и струились, едва сохраняя форму, но песчинки не держались друг за друга.  
По его плечам сыпались веснушки, как капли, стекали по гладкой коже.  
Она не вытерпела и прыгнула в центр его призрачного города, разнося его на атомы.  
– А обещала мне вечность в одиночестве…

Третий год она пропустила.

В хранилище было темно и холодно. Она не смогла. Но никогда и никому не говорила, насколько оказалась слабой. Серебристый мешок не мешал в углу. И она упрямо старалась забыть. Но ненависть была настолько сильна, что это оказалось на практике невозможно.  
Просто открыть и заглянуть. Просто посмотреть. И, может быть, попробовать. Она не избранная. Она не особенная. И ей никогда не хотелось играть в бога. Просто одиночество было так невыносимо – даже после объединения, даже будучи вместе, каждый остался наедине с собой – что даже ненависть казалась теплым чувством.

Она никогда не обращала внимания, но он был рыжий.   
Золотой в закатном свете своего солнца. Не оставляя следов, она подошла к нему. Коснулась голыми пальцами торчащей лопатки и будто сломала его. Он рухнул на колени, как марионетка с подрезанными нитями.   
Она запустила пальцы в его волосы и прижала щекой к защитной ткани штанов на бедре. Он был такой горячий.   
Как ее ненависть.  
Когда-то.  
Схватив за волосы на макушке, она дернула назад, заставляя запрокинуть голову.  
– Больше никакого маскарада? – спросила она.  
Он мотнул головой. Слезы были прозрачными. Чистейшими. Золотыми.  
– Вставай, – прошептала она, и он неловко поднялся. Высоченный и совсем не всесильный.  
Больше не частица Бога. Больше не часть. Песчинка на ветру, не более. Как все.  
Фрэджайл уложила его руки себе на плечи и притянула его за затылок, чтобы упереться лбом.  
– Ты никогда так не делала, – тихо сказал он.  
– Ты подходишь для того, чтобы попробовать…  
– Хочешь стать богом?  
– Хочу тебя наказать.  
– Думаешь, вечности мало?   
– Думаю, тебе нужно закрыть рот…  
– А что если…  
Она приложила палец к его губам.  
– Потом поговорим, Хиггс…


End file.
